A New Family
by aj.ortiz
Summary: new writer, same story. :  . . . . .prepare for a fresh spin on a classic story.
1. Prologue: When in Mexico

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TFATF or 2F2F. Only my OC's Maddy and Luka.

Plot:

After the Last Heist in the 1st movie Dom made Letty and Leon get out to keep them safe, Mia went off to school after Jesse was shot and Made the hospitals Vince and Jesse were in transfer them to Mexico with him. Brian went to Miami and 2f2f happened, this is what comes next.

**Prologue: When in Mexico.**

**DOMS POV:**

After everything happened I just had to get away, I couldn't stay there knowing…Knowing Jesse may die, Mia hated me and that I had almost lost Letty, it was killing me. When they were stable enough I got Vince and Jesse moved to a Hospital in Baja, where I would meet Leon and Letty. I stayed in LA long enough to have Mia forgive me before letting her go to St John Hopkins, some big prestigious Medical school, after that she told me that she loved me. 1 down 4 to go. I sold my Mazda Rx-7 in Tijuana and bought a new Chevrolet Chevelle SS, red with black Cobra stripes and took it to Baja. When I got there a sigh of relief over took me when I saw Letty's 240sx parked out side the old house that her Grandma owned. I pulled up and sat for a minute she was so understanding, she didn't fight with me after she rolled the civic, she wouldn't let me apologize saying it wasn't my fault, she just…….understood. I stepped out of my car and walked through the gate where I saw Leon's Skyline. I walked up to the door and stopped looking out at the beach next to the house before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" came a withering old voice.

"Dominic" I said, hoping she knew who I was.

"Ahhh Mr. Toretto" she said opening the door "Letty has been waiting for you"

"Is she here" I said, I just wanted to hold her in my arms.

She opened the door a little more and ushered me in. "she's in her room, upstairs to the left"

I quickly thanked her and silently walked up the stairs. I saw the door she meant and quietly knocked, and then I heard her.

"What?" came a voice yell from the room, it was Letty! I stay silent, not by choice I just couldn't talk. As she opened the Door she yelled "What?!?"

I stood there leaning against the door frame looking at her, while she took a moment to register that I was actually there. I looked at her for a little while longer, she was gorgeous, always has been.

"DOMINIC!" she yelled jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly, but not tighter than how tight I was holding her. After almost 5 minutes I let her go but not completely, I left my hands on her hips.

"I missed you babe" I said, I'm sure I left my ego and pride at the front door. "IM so sor….."

Letty put her finger on my lips to shush me before I could finish, and kissed me lightly, letting me know it was ok.

"You can't change the past, but you can change the future Dominic." She said quietly.

"Where is He?!?" came a yell from down stairs.

"Vince?" I asked Letty. She nodded and pulled me down stairs and I stood in front of Vince and Leon.

"Nice to see you back old man!" said Vince pulling me into a Manly embrace.

"You to V" I said letting him go.

"Took you long enough" said Leon sarcastically.

"Missed you to Lee" I said as we bumped fists.

"Uhhhh where's Jess" I asked unconfidently.

"HERE!!" came a yell from out side, he was alive.

Jesse walked through the door, and he was most definitely alive.

"Here" said Letty handing me a Corona and leading us through to the living room. We sat there for hours just talking, catching up, and joking around.

**LETTYS POV:**

When I saw Dom standing in the door way to my room, I felt like half of me was back again. After everyone had said hello we got corona's and settled down in the living room and talked for hours. It wasn't always that way after he got back though. We showed him the street races and stuff, but he turned so cold. He barely kissed me anymore. I couldn't do it any more, one day I took my car down to the garage where the boys had jobs, gave Tim the owner a letter for each of the boys, got in my car…..and left.

So this is my first chap for this story, do u like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT WILL GET WAY BETTER I PORMISE. And yes it will be dom/letty again I PROMISE!!!! _**NissanGirl **_


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends Old Places

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TFATF or 2F2F. Only my OC's Maddy and Luka.

Plot:

After the Last Heist in the 1st movie Dom made Letty and Leon get out to keep them safe, Mia went off to school after Jesse was shot and Made the hospitals Vince and Jesse were in transfer them to Mexico with him. Brian went to Miami and 2f2f happened, this is what comes next.

**Chapter 1: Old Friends Old Places.**

**LETTYS POV:**

It's been 4 months since I left. Leaving Dominic was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but he wasn't my Dom any more. I left with tears in my eyes after giving Tim the letters, I hopped in my 240sx and drove and drove it broke my heart but I drove. Anyway living in the present, I went to Miami to see my cousin Jimmy; he worked at some garage there. Another different thing about me is that when I left I didn't realize I was pregnant, with Dom's baby!

I pulled up at the Garage it was called Tej's, cool name I thought to myself as I walked in and saw one of the biggest shocks of my life…..BRIAN!

"Letty" I heard Jimmy say behind me as I turned around to hug him.

"Hey Cuz" I said as I saw Brian jump up from under his car and hit his head. "its so good to see you!"

"Letty!?!" came brains voice from behind me, as I swung around I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Hey Spilner, hows it going?" I asked ass calm as possible.

"You two know each other?" jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we go way back" I said more calmly.

"Well, ill let you catch up" Jimmy said and left me and Brian alone in the garage.

I walked over to him and said hello, plain and simple he looked so scared.

"Thank you Brian"

"What for?"

"for letting us go, and no I'm not angry for you being a cop…….anymore If you weren't Jesse and Vince would be dead"

"So they're alive?"

"yeah, very much so!"

"where are they?" he asked shyly

"Baja, I left 4 months ago" I stuttered

"If its okay to ask, why?"

"Dom wasn't himself anymore, Vince barely spoke and Leon and Jesse …. Well they just weren't themselves any more. I miss them but I can't go back"

"I understand, Uhhhh um hows…uhhhh…"

"mia?"

"Yeah"

"she was good when I left, she's enrolled at John Hopkins"

I looked at him and saw him try to smile, he loves her, still! We sat there talking for over 3 hours before he took me to a race. At least Brian hadn't changed.

DOMS POV:

Its been 4 months since Letty left and I still haven't opened her letter, I don't want to say goodbye. I know why she left, I don't blame her for leaving if I was her I would've done the same, I just wish I knew where she went! I really have to read that letter, the other guys have read theirs and are acting like their old selves again, maybe if I read mine she'd come back. NO DOM! You changed and drove her away! I walk over to the drawer and pull out the letter, it still smells of her. DAMN I MISS HER. I slowly open it, not wanting to rip the envelope. I pull the letter out and begin to read it:

Dom,

I'm gonna start off with I'm sorry because I am! I don't want to go and leave you again but I can see any other way to fix this. I need you to know I love you so, so much and I know I never REALLY told you but I do. Dom, I want you to get on with your life, I'll always Love you but you need more than I can give. I'm also sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stay. One day I **will** come back and I hope that when I do you'll forgive me for doing this. If you don't I'll understand. I'm so sorry for doing this to you Dom but I couldn't live the lie anymore. Remember that I love you more that the world, more than life, and more that every person in my life combined, and I always will. I love you so much Dom,

Yours FOREVER,

Letty xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whoa! That was….Whoa! I felt angry, sad, disgusted and sorry, I hurt her and I drove her away when she comes back, I will forgive her because I can't turn her away I have never been able to, it's just been that way for as long as I can remember. I walk out side and feel a tear slowly roll down my left cheek, I quickly wipe it away. I walk over my Chevy and get in; I drive quickly to the garage and make the quickest decision I've ever made.

"Boys were goin back to LA" I say

"Finally' they all say at once and with that we were packed and off in 2 hours.

When we arrived at the House we Saw that nothing had changed, only that Mia and Letty were missing, but they were coming back….one day.

_**4 YEARS LATER **_

Were sitting in the Back room of the Garage, its finally running like it was before, one girl down but NO ONE could fill that spot. Vince had gotten with some chick and got her pregnant about 3 weeks before the last heist. Now Vince is a Dad to a little boy called Luka, 4, and the chick ditched him with us, and I have to say I wish I was a Dad now.

**LETTYS POV:**

3 years 5 months ago I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl Maddy. Well, her full name is Madelyn Maria Gabrielle Leticia Suki Mia Dominique Toretto but we go with Maddy for short. She's like a mini me she's a classic tomboy and loves to be around cars. Her 'Uncle' Brian, much to a few peoples dismay (not mine) is forever telling her about her daddy. She has long brown hair tanned skin, Latino tongue and Blue eyes, like her grandma Gabrielle Toretto. She was my perfectlittle girl, but had one minor flaw, she had her daddy's temper. Her Dad was perfect, to me he was.

"Mommy, Uncle Rome is gonna take my hair away to make me like him" Maddy's little voice broke me out of my thought as she jumped into my arms, the way I used to with Dom.

"Well, Mr. Roman Pierce, why are you torturing my daughter?" I asked in mock anger.

"I just said that if she proves me wrong when we are arguing over a car again I make her head like mine" he said in innocence, everyone knew he had a little thing for me but Brian AND I wouldn't let him, I would always be Dom's girl whether he was here in Miami with me, in Baja or wherever he is now with some skank.

"Rome you need to grow some fins and swim like a fish away from me coz I'mma gonna hurt cha!" Maddy said in a big angry voice she inherited from Dom, I chuckled to myself as I saw Brian, Tej, Jimmy and Suki start almost wetting themselves laughing. The quick comebacks I'm proud to say she got from me. Rome just stood there in shock.

"whoa! Ice Queen Letty you've made an Ice Princess out of Maddy with that venomous spit of yours!" said Brian in the midst of laughter, I knew he was using 'Ice Queen' and 'Venomous spit' on purpose as that's what Leon, Vince and Jesse used to say.

"Good, that makes me more like mama" said Maddy, proudly.

Over the last 4 years I've joined Brian's new family but have never forgotten about my REAL family. I have this picture next to my bed of me and Dom, it sits right next to the one of Maddy. I wish I could just ring him up and say: "Hi Dom, its Letty I'm coming home and by the way you're a Dad". But, he said he didn't want to be a Dad for a long time, he'd probably just push us back out here to Miami so why ruin Maddy's picture of Dom by having him push us back to Miami and break her heart.

As I put Maddy down and began to walk back into the garage I felt her walking close behind me, I turn around and pick her up. I just look at her for a second. Although the Guys and Suki say she is so much like me I can see so much of Dominic in her, and so can Brian. Whenever someone says Maddy your so much like your Mama, or Your definitely your mothers daughter Brian usually add "no, she's her daddy's girl, or no she's more like her papi" that's what I'm most proud of.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion?

_**Thanks heaps to:**_

ElCaminoCat: He'll be the Dom we love soon LOL

AnaDry: Here it is!

Fab84: I will!

Cryptography87: Thanx so much I will. Keep reviewing 4 me LOL

If u can't Dodge it-Ram it: It WILL get better and it'll be explained soon!

Myppe: I will!

Vinces-Girl: I am and wont stop 4 a while lol

Nikki2513: She'll come back soon lol,

Tfatfreak207: Im updating now lol.

Anyway…………….

**Chapter 2: Reunion? **

**Brian's POV:**

It's been like, 4 years or something since Letty got here. It's still a bit weird you know her being here, Instead of with Dom and the team. I didn't even know that she and Jimmy were cousins. Anyway, like I said it's been almost 4 years and from what she's told me and what I can tell, she left because she had to, not because she wanted to. Anyway I haven't told Letty yet but I've enrolled us in this MASSIVE race in Nevada. It's even bigger than the L.A race wars, and I know that Dom will be there, but Letty doesn't.

"Uncle Bbriiiiiaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!" came a young voice from behind the Lambo I was working on.

"Mmaaaaadddddddddeeeeeellllllyyyyyyynnnnnn" I called back, slightly irritated that she'd broken my evil thoughts or reconciliation for the Toughest, meanest and slightly annoying couple ever.

"Don't call me that!" she said crossing her arm over her chest and putting her 'annoyed' face on. "I was wondering, for my Mommy's Birthday, can we……..um…find my daddy for her?"

Her words hit me like slap on the face. For a 3 almost 4 year old, she's pretty perceptive. Letty's been talking about Dom a lot lately and I can tell, wait…Everyone can tell she misses him. I look slowly down at Maddy and see what I have only Dom before, the look of do what I say or I'll do it myself. It slightly scares me, even though she's like 3!

"Can I tell you a secret Maddy?"

"Yep!" she replied proudly.

"I've already got it set up"

"Good! When?"

"Her birthday, duh" I said sarcastically.

"She smacks me across the back of my head and runs over to Her house boat. I can hear her telling Letty that its 8 days till her Birthday and that she's going to love it. I laugh quietly to myself. Yeah she will, if she doesn't kill me or Dom first.

**Dom's POV:**

It's been 4 years 2 weeks and 3 days since Letty left. She hasn't come back yet, but she will, I know that she will. Anyway…Me and Hector have been organizing this big Race up in Nevada, I'm hoping she'll go to it, just to race! I don't think that I've ever been this worried about someone! Not Mia when I went to Lompoc. Not Vince on the Truck. Not Jesse in the Hospital. Not even me or Leon getting busted FOR the heists. But the thing that worried me the most is, Letty not coming back. I'm Pussy whipped, I know but I love her and now I'm beginning to sound a wuss, but I'll live with wuss. If it brings Letty Back to me, ill do anything.

I look over at Vince who is asleep on the couch with Luka in his arms. I want to be a Dad, but I only want Letty to be the moth….No, I'm not getting into that again.

"Yo, Dom stop stressing she'll come back!" I heard Leon say, bringing me from my sorrowing thoughts.

"Yo, Toretto Man, you up in 'ere?" I heard hector say, we were about to head up to Nevada, 2 days to go. The whole thing ends on Letty's Birthday. March 19th.

"Yeah, in the kitchen"

"Yo ready man" Dom Nodded, picked up his key, got in his car and drove off. "You'd think he was eager to get her back or sumfin" hector said to Vince and the 3 boys as they locked up the house and drove off.

**Letty's POV:**

Yesterday I had Maddy running up to me telling me ill love my birthday. Then this morning I have Brian and ALL of the crew say that WE are ALL going to the big races in Nevada. Which Team Toretto HAPPEN to be running. Oh Fun!

"Mommy Lets Go Already" Maddy yelled from my 240 as I locked up before leading the team out of Miami and out of to the highway. "It's now or never. If Maddy happens to meet her father I will not lie to him". I say those 17 words over and over and over in my head. "Its now or never Letty, you love him, don't deny yourself" are the next 11.

The next day at about 7:30pm we got to the event and pulled up at our shed. It had TEAM O'CONNOR in bold letters and 2 roller doors. I walk in side with Maddy on my hip and I see what we call, a big empty shed with 2 bedrooms. No joke! I let the Guys set up while Maddy, Suki and I walk into the 1st bedroom and talk for about 25 minutes before Suki fell asleep.

"Mommy…" Maddy said in the midst of a yawn.

"Yeah Baby"

"How come I have like, 6 middle names?"

I chuckle to myself before telling her the story. "Well, when you were born Uncle Brian, Rome, Tej, Jimmy and Suki were in the room, fighting over what your name would be. I told them that they could each pick a middle name if it would shut them up." She giggled at this, but listened intently. Uncle Brian Picked Mia, your Aunties name, because he loves her. Rome picked Leticia, my name, because he thinks he can get with me, but he can't. Tej picked Suki obviously. Suki picked Maria because it was my mama's name and her Mama had the same name. Jimmy picked Gabrielle, after I told him that you looked like Dom's mom and her name was Gabrielle. And I Picked Dominique, it's as close to your daddy's name as I could get."

She looked up at me and smiled that mischievous grin she inherited from Dom and said that I did a good job, before we silently fell asleep in each others arms.

--- THE NEXT DAY ---

I woke up to the sounds of over 1000 engines and I hear the bands, he got bands! Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Fall out Boy, Linkin Park, Ja Rule, Pharrell, Ludacris, Tyrese and U2 to be exact. My man always did go all out. Mind you I'll bet he's walking round here with a hoe on each arm. I feel Maddy jump on me. She's dressed in mini black leather pants and a white Wife beater. I sit up and put on my khakis and a white wife beater. I sat down next to Maddy and undid my Papa's dogtags that hang around my neck. I sit and tell her how much I love her and that what ever happens over the next week or so, ill always love her. She just smiles and tells me she loves me too. I place my tags over her neck.

"Every time you think your alone look to the tags and you'll find me. That's what my papa told me and now I'm telling you baby" I said before taking her out to the opening ceremony.

What will happen at the big race????? You'll have to wait to find out LOL,.


	4. Chapter 3: The Races Begin!

A/N: after I wrote Chap 2 I had the urge to keep writing that's why its up so soon LOL.

Thanks to ElcaminoCat, vinces-Girl and Cryptography87 for the reviews.

**Chapter 3: The races begin.**

**Mia's POV:**

I have been helping Dom, Hector, Jesse, Leon and Vince set up for this big race, Hectors not part of the team of anything, He just has the connections. I glance over to Dom who is talking to Vince. I glance out at the crowd and I see over 2000 people maybe 4000. I look over Leon and Jesse; they are telling Luka funny stories about BEFORE the heists. I can see that not everything is Ok. I got a letter from Brian the other day. He is coming to the races; he's bringing his team with him. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to see him but, it's the fact that Dom and the boys have been looking for him and Letty for like 4 years and out of the blue he knows where I am. It's creepy.

I walk over to Dom and Hug him, I tell him what a great job he's done and that I love him before he steps out and starts the 'opening ceremony'. That's when I see him. Brian. He's standing with a little Latino Asian man and 3 others. I glance to his left and I see her. Letty. After I've finished wondering what she's doing with Brian I notice that She looks so beautiful, and sad. She has a small girl on her hip; the little girl is wearing her dog tags. It's not hard to tell that she is Letty's Daughter. My eyes meet hers. She looks at me and points to me. The little girl on her hip then waves to me, and smiles.

"Yo, Mi, Are you okay?" Vince brings me out of my silent conversation with Letty and her girl.

"Yeah, there are just so many people!" I say, not sure whether to tell them about Letty and Brian.

"Yeah, your Bro did good!"

**Letty's POV:**

After I saw Mia, I pointed her out to Maddy.

"That's your Auntie Mia" I said. She waved to Mia and Mia smiled back. I know she would be shocked. Not only to see me, let alone to see me with a daughter and Brian. After that I put Maddy down and held her hand. If Mia had seen me in the midst of like 3000 people and from the look on her face known that she was my Daughter. I'd don't want to know what Dom, Vince, Jesse or Leon would do. After Dom had finished Crapping on about how he was happy that we all had turned up he said that whoever one the last race would then race him, for slips to their whole teams cars! That means like all our cars but also Leons skyline. Vince's Maxima. Jesse's new Acura NSX and Dom's His new Lamborghini Murciélago LP640. (Jimmy had already checked out their cars.) I wanted that racer to be me, after all he was driving a very expensive car and he wouldn't beat me as easily if at all any more. I'm the Queen in Miami, Alabama and Mississippi! When Hector took the stage I took Maddy back to our shed and told her that the bald man on stage was her father, she didn't look shocked. I then went back to working on my 240sx and Maddy helped me. For a 3 year old she has got mine and Dom's passion for cars already! After about half hour we had changed the oil, changed the fan belt, and replaced the brake leads and As soon as we had finished changing the water Brian, Rome and the crew walked in.

"Yo, latina. Yo man gave you a challenge" Rome said trying to get me angry.

"I'm up for it" I replied. Looking at Maddy who like me was covered in oil and grease. At that very moment Suki said the one thing that could've killed me.

"Hey Mami, looks as if Mia Toretto is heading this way!"

I stopped what I was doing raced to the roller door and saw Mia; she was about 50 meters away.

"Okay, Brian, hide for now its better for me to soften her up for you. Everyone else look busy. Maddy come here" I said hastily. Maddy came over to me and I picked her up. We walked outside and met Mia right before she got to the shed.

"Leticia Maria Rodriguez," a long uneasy pause. "…baby girl come here!" she squealed as I put Maddy down and hugged my Best friend.

"Mommy" Maddy tugged on my shirt. "Is this my Auntie Mia?"

"Yes baby, this is her!" I said letting Mia go and escorting her into the shed.

"Auntie Mia?" said Mia questioningly.

"Yeah, uh… we kinda have a lot to talk about" I said.

"So she's Dom's then?" she said a little more seriously.

"Yeah uh, Maddy why don't you go Find your Uncle and tell him about what your Aunt looks like!" I said Sitting down on my bonnet. Maddy smiled, hugged me and then ran to find Brian.

"…Maddy, nice name! now Is she Dom's and Who's her uncle?" she said, this time her voice was dead serious.

"Okay Yes Mia she is Dom's because I'm not some tramp to run away and just get pregnant! And Brian's her 'uncle' everyone here is." I said meeting her serious tone. But I think I may have scared her a little.

"I didn't mean it like that Let. I just had to make sure…..Brian! Now I know he is here Letty, he wrote me a letter a few weeks back"

"I know I told him where you were, does the Team know? You know that we are here?"

"NO!...they have been searching non-stop for you two for like 4 years. The only break they have had has been this big race thing and even this was a set up to get you to come."

I sat there quietly. He looked for me. Why did I have to be so hard to find! He knew me well, I cant resist a big race. I told Mia the story of why I left MY way and how I ended up in Miami. Told her about Maddy and how much like Dom she is etcetera, etcetera. About 20minutes later I thought that the Crew (team O'Connor) was getting too restless. So I introduced Mia around.

"Mia….uh….This is the Miami crew! That's Suki; she's an amazing graphics artist! Tej he runs the races, and that's Suki's man. Roman; Brian's best friend and crap as racer. Jimmy; my cousin and quiet as mechanic. Everyone this Is Mia Toretto, Maddy's Aunt. My Best Friend" I got all this out of me with a 'hey baby nice to meet you' out of Suki. 'Sup' out of Tej. No comment out of Rome and Jimmy said a polite Hello, creepy right?

As if she and Brian had been listening the whole time Maddy ran in and jumped into my arms, I know they were because Brian came in silently and sat on a box in the corner. Maddy had that deathly blank look on her face so no one could tell what she was thinking.

"Hello Maddy, it'll be nice to get to know you better!" Mia said leaning over towards Maddy.

"OK" was all Maddy said? I had to laugh she was too much like me, it's scary.

"Maddy, your too much like your mami!" said Suki in the midst of laughter. That's when I noticed everyone , including Brian, were rolling around on the floor laughing.

"What? Why is everyone laughing? What did I do?" Mia said eagerly.

"well, when Maddy's not sure about someone, or they get to close to Letty she goes all Ice Princess on us!" said Suki again. Mia and I just laughed as Maddy hugged me tightly.

"I wonder what she'll do when she meets Dom?" Mia said Laughing but the whole room went silent.

"About that Mia, uh…can you not say anything? About Me I mean, I would rather meet him on my own" I said quietly hugging Maddy back just as tight. I know Mia saw how much Maddy means to me because she nodded her head slowly, and because she must have thought whatever kept me from Dom had been serious, Maddy was serious!

We talked some more, all of us. Before Mia decided that at 1:30pm it was time to go and make the boys lunch. We said our goodbyes, but she said she'd be back. I knew she couldn't stay away. Little did we know that when Mia left our shed the Boys were looking for her. Vince and Leon had seen her leave!

Oh yeah the fun has begun LOL thnx 4 da reviews. I couldn't stop writing yesterday so I kept going. PLEASE IF YOU READ MY STORY REVIEW IT HELPS ME TO IMPROVE AND CRAP LOL. Love NissanGirl.


	5. Chapter 4: When in Nevada

Hey thanks to: Running-Wild22, tfatfreak207, Nikki2513, Jazzy, myppe, Vinces-girl, Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus, ElCaminoCat, Beauty7890102 and ForensicAnthropologistLetty. And A BIG THANKS TO: ELCAMinoCat, Tfatfreak207, Vinces-Girl, Myppe, Nikki2513, cryptography87 and beauty7890102 for being loyal and reading all of my chapters, THANKS TO YOU ALL! and now for the next chap……

**Chapter 4: When in Nevada…..**

**Dom's POV:**

After the ceremony Mia went off somewhere, which left me a little worried but she is a big girl now she can handle herself but Vince and Leon wanted to go look for her. I stayed and listened to My Chemical Romance for a while before heading back to the shed. When I got there Vince and Leon were sitting on the couch beside my Lambo and talking in very hushed tones. I slowly shut the door behind me and walked up behind them just enough to hear 4 defining words 'MIA' 'TEAM O'CONNOR' 'BRIAN'. And with that I was more than willing to but in.

"What?!?" I yelled which made them jump out of their seats.

"Dom…uh….Me and Lee were just talking is all" Vince spluttered.

"Well I heard Mia, Team O'Connor and Brian, care to explain?"

"Yo dog all we said was that we saw MIA come out of the TEAM O'CONNOR shed and we think that BRIAN'S real last name was O'Connor. So chill Dog" said Leon, he was always the one to calm stuff down. After that we said we'd check it out tomorrow, but for now Mia had Lasagna cooking so we would go get some fast.

After today was done and all the rookies had raced, tomorrow would be bigger and better; more professional racers were going at it so it would be more fun. I walked out of the shed and into the Building where we had the organizing crap all set up; I looked over at the calendar at today's date, 13th March. 1 day down 5 to go.

**Vince's POV:**

After Letty left we all tried to get things back to normal so she'd feel like she didn't have to run to get us back to our normal selves. But she did. Now that we are here in Nevada and I have seen strange things happening already, like Mia and 'Team O'Connor' I'm positive Letty is here, I don't know why but I can feel it. Letty and I have always been close, when she was a Kid every Saturday Night she'd spend it at my place, because that's when her brothers would have big parties and leave her out on the street by herself. She's been my little sister for as long as I can remember and losing her was hard, but I had to look forward. She was coming back after all. Anyway back to present time. Dom just walked over to the Office to do something, Leon's helping Mia wash up, Jesse's playing with Luka and I have nothing to do. I slowly walk out to the track and decide to watch the rookies go at it. They aren't allowed to race Dom at the end, not skilled enough so he made their own race for them. I walk down to Edwin who is running it for us, just the rookie section. I tell him to take a break and that I'll take over. I walk up to the first two racers and I see him. The snowman. The buster. He's talking to the guy in the deep blue '99 Celica. But before I could do a thing they were both ready to race so I let them. Blue Celica won, and he raced in the same methods that Brian used, gee I think he's from Team O'Connor. I walk over to the guy and give him his money unfortunately Brian walks up too. I have been waiting for this moment 4 years, and now its here!

"Yo, man give him his money otherwise Latina's gonna have a cow!" Brian said, he mustn't have noticed me; I have died my hair and cleaned up a bit.

"Yo snowman calm down!" I said turning around.

"V..Vin..Vince…you're here?!"

"Yeah I really should kick you A for betraying us like that but, you saved my life thanks Dog!" He looked really shocked, I guess he thought I'd kill him, yeah I wanted to like 3 years ago but I have most of my family back now, I'm not going to screw up now. And we already know he isn't a cop no more because that's the one thing Jesse did find on the net.

"Yo man, I thought you were gonna kill me, you look good man, how ya been?" Brian asked me and we shared a manly embrace.

"Not good dog. Letty's missing' you seen her?" I asked slightly curious because Mia wouldn't just walk into his shed and out with out shedding a tear! Someone else she knew was in there. Not as dumb as I look hey?

"Not recently…." He said slightly shaky and didn't look me in the eye. I felt like pinning him against the Celica but this little kid came up and started yelling at him, he looked intimidated, it was hilarious.

"Whoa! Snowman you taking orders from a 2 year old" I said humoring myself.

"I'm 3 and a half thank you very much" she retaliated. Damn! This kid had a mouth and there was something incredibly familiar about her, but what?

**Letty's POV:**

I was sitting behind the front row, which puts me in the 2nd row but anyway I just watched Jimmy race, he won. But the thing that threw me was Vince marshaled it, Oh Great! I saw him talking to Brian after the race, they…hugged? Anyway I moved a little closer and got just close enough to hear what they were saying. I quietly walked over to Jimmy who was still on a high after his race but, unfortunately, I saw Maddy run up to Brian and begin yelling that he should be going to pick up MY new car. Then I see Vince laugh and Maddy yell at him that made me laugh. She had my Backlash. I congratulated Jimmy on his win and volunteered to drive the Celica back while he got Brian to go get my new car, a brand new Mazda RX-8, its red with a willow tree branch graphic, it doesn't look intimidating, but I do. About an hour later I heard Mia walk in, but I could tell she wasn't alone.

"Mia Toretto, who the heck did you bring with you?" I roared not coming out from under Suki's Supra.

"An old friend Mommy" she said back, using her new nickname for me "mommy"!

"Well, Who? I aint got time for BullShing Mia!" I roared again.

"Fine, its Vince!" I heard her say this and I hit my head on the skirt, CRAP VINCE IS HERE!

"Well…..what am I supposed to do bout that.." I began before Brian drove my new car in with Maddy on his Lap.

Maddy ran over yelling 'mommy, mommy' and telling me all about it I heard Brian tell Vince that it was ME under the Supra, let Armageddon begin!

I rolled out and picked Maddy up; it seemed she already knew all about V, damn Brian! I walked over to the 4 of them as Jimmy had just pulled up in the Celica. Vince turned around, his face as hard as a rock, and the first words out of his mouth were; why didn't you come back?

"well, Vince to cut a long story short, Dom got me Pregnant, he never wanted kids, if I'd come back he would've kicked me out, so I went to my cousin Jimmy's and Brian just happened to be there, happy…good!" I said, or rather yelled.

Vince had a massive look of shock plastered on his face but it was soon replaced with laughter. "When was your kid born?" he asked.

"December 8th" I said, he frowned and swore loudly, it took me a while to adjust that it was Vince, the guy who was practically my brother is here with me now. "What?" I said after realizing he looked stressed.

"I owe Dom $500 bucks" I laughed and asked why? "Well we had a bet at the end of High school, whoever had the first kid had to give the other $500 bucks. When we left Baja, a couple of days after you did, I found out that Carroll, a slut I was with fell pregnant, I have a kid as well Luka he's 4, born February 19th" I was shocked to say the least, Vince was a DAD WHOA! The shock on my face was mirrored on Brian's, just whoa!

After about half hour of talking I repeated the introductions that I did with Mia, except with Vince obviously!! He and Mia stayed for hours, Mia and Brian slowly catching up, and me and Vince talking and working on My Mazda. It was about 5:45pm when they left and I knew that Dom, Leon and Jesse (who I now know is Alive) would be getting Curious, where would Mia and Vince be going?

_3 Days Later (the day before the last day and Letty's Birthday which makes it March 18__th_

Dom's POV:

Vince and Mia have been acting really strange for days but I haven't got time to worry bout them. I am going to watch the last 15 races before tomorrow's big race, against me! I see Brian, it shocks me a little. But, I kind of feel relieved, sure I was pissed at him for ages but he saved our lives, after I put them in danger. I see his crew around him and a small Latino woman under the hood of his EVO! She came out, she looked so much like Letty, but I can't see her face she has a trucker cap and sunglasses on. Then a small little girl ran up and got on her hip, I couldn't be Letty. I watched Brian's race, he won. Then the Latina woman got into a red Mazda RX-8 and raced, she won as well. She was an amazing racer beat her opponent who happened to be Edwin, but 3 car lengths with out using NOS. I now have an inkling feeling she would be the person I was to race.

Letty's POV:

I knew that Dom was watching my race and I also knew I was against Edwin, not hard at all. I got my race over and done with; I was 2nd on the ladder to race Dom, after Brian. The funny thing is even if I do win I won't race, for Maddy's sake.

Well, well, well will Letty race Dom? You'll have to wait and see! Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Meant to be Brians Race!

**Thanks to: Anadry, elcaminoCat, Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus, Vinces-Girl, Jazzy, Running-Wild22, ForenzicAnthropologistLEtty, Beauty78790102, Nikki2313 and Cryptography87 for the reviews. PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**NOW THIS IS A SMALL TASTER FOR THE BIG RACE!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5: Meant to be Brian's Race!**

**Letty's POV:**

Seeing as it was my birthday tomorrow we sat up ready to drink our way into my birthday and the last day here. We sat around just talking and at about 10:30pm Vince and Mia turned up. I was only a little shocked when Mia gave me a present, new combat boots, only Mia knows my style! We sat around talking for like ages until I had to pee, I went in and checked on Maddy and went to the toilet, that's when I heard it. The voice that had haunted me thought for the last 4 years. Dom was here! I washed my hands and stayed behind the door for ages I heard every word said and was slightly worried at what would be said after he saw me again. I heard Brian talk to Dom about 2 cars and which one he liked better and I didn't hear his answer but I know it has something to do with my birthday present. Now although I really like the new car that Brian got me, nothing could really replace the 240sx, it's my other baby. Dom and I built that car from scratch. I stood around for another 10 minutes and then went to bed; Dom was taking his sweat freakin' time out there! I lie down and then realize that Maddy is gone, damn! Baby girl went to join the Party, crap! I knew she'd be okay so I lay down and fall asleep.

**Dom's POV:**

I knew that Vince and Mia were hiding something from me; it was slightly obvious when they would sneak out at the early hours of the morning. ON the last night in Nevada I had had enough, I waited until they snuck out and I followed them to TEAM O'Connor's ….Brian! I listened as I heard them taking whooping and then a strangely familiar voice yell at them to shut up Maddy's asleep. That's it I'm going in!

"What is going on!?!" I screamed!

"Dominic?!?!" Vince and Mia yelped, they knew they were in for it, I yelled some more they whined some more. I saw Brian and yelled at him then his crew joined in and it was a big party. They told me that they were there for a party and I settled down. Then Brian came up to me, wearily, but he still did it and showed me 2 photos, one of a 240sx a lot like Letty's and a Mazda RX8, he asked me which one I liked better, I picked the 240sx. I was introduced around and offered a beer, corona? Weird, but anyway. After about 15 minutes a 2 or 3 year old Latina girl ran out of one of the bedrooms, she stopped right in front of me.

"Who are you?" she asked with a blank face.

"IM Dominic Toretto, who are you?" I asked slightly curious as there was no Latino's in the room.

"My name is Maddy, Maddy To…." She began and was cut off by Brian.

"That's my niece Maddy! Your Mommy's gonna be mad if your not in Bed little girl" Brian exclaimed and rushed her into her room, it was late now and I need a good sleep to beat Brian tomorrow. I'm not stupid he looked to be the only half decent racer in the room, it had to be him!

_The next day_

Letty's POV:

It's my birthday and I'll punch someone if I want to, especially Dom, he ruined my party! I walked out to find it was 11am, crap the race is in an hour! I ran over to Brains car and found him unconscious, he's drunk. No not a hangover drunk! I walked over and found that everyone else was too, great who's gonna race? I woke them all up and walk over to the bench were all out work tools for my Mazda is. There aren't any tools there. Not one!

"Where are the Mazda's tools?" I yelled making them cover their ears.

"Well, happy birthday let!" Brian said pointing to a large blanket covered figure in the spot where my Mazda should be. I walked over and slowly took the cover off. My 240sx! Totally remade into its original décor and exterior, and the engine was exactly the same, my baby! And Maddy was sitting there in the drivers seat with a big red bow one her head!

Happy Birthday Mommy, you like?" she asked as she jumped into my arms and ripped the ridiculous bow off of her head, yes I love it! We worked on it for a while before I realized, if everyone was drunk who was gonna race?

"IT WAS A SET UP!" I yelled at Brian specifically. "YOU MADE VINCE AND MIA GET DOM SUSPICIOUS SO HE WOULD COME AND RUIN MY PARTY TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING DRUNK SO YOU COULD TO MAKE ME RACE HIM. IT WAS A SET UP WASN'T IT?" I screamed pushing and intoxicated Brian to the ground.

"Yes it was, you're the only person we know can beat him, you have to race. You have to go back to him!" Mia said now walking into the garage, Maddy looked like she knew what was goig on and came up and tugged on my black leather pants.

"Please race mommy, please!" she said in her VERY, VERY rare begging voice. I knew that there was no way out of this I had to race Dom, whether I wanted to or not! It seems that Dom will become a daddy very sooon, in 43 minutes and 24 seconds to be exact. It is going to be a long, long day.

- x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x

Remember this is only a taste the next one will be BIG!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6: Time for Racing!

Hey guys I know its been ages since I last updated but I've been sick with bronchitis! So I wrote this while I was at home from school!! I wrote 3 different versions and then decided on this version and then re-wrote it 5 times until I finally got happy with this one! I hope you enjoy it: its WAY longer than all the others, but hey that's a good thing right? Any way here are my thanks for reviewing: ForensicAnthropologistLetty, Elcamiocat, Jazzy, running-wild22, Vinces-Girl, Beauty7890102, anaDry, myppe YOU GUYS ROCK!

_**Chapter 6: Time for Racing!**_

**Letty's POV:**

I walk out of the garage after the team had given me my present and looked out at the race track, it looked so final like he moment one of us wins the whole world will change, and it will I know that it will. I was ready. But I didn't look it I looked like I had just woken up, I ran straight back and got changed. I wanted to look hot, and show off a little, I have a body why not flaunt it. I put on some extremely tight leather pants that are black and hooked a chain onto the belt loops. I also put on I half way top jacket thing like Rihanna's on her Shut up and drive film clip, it is denim, leather and looks like a racers jacket with the chequered flag and silver studs on it and it shows off what cleavage I have. I left my hair down and curled it a little; I was dressed to kill. I walked into the garage and saw the whole room look at me, and then I heard catcalls and whooping. Obviously I AM dressed to kill. I grab Maddy and change her into all black, wife beater and black leather pants. She's my daughter so I'm making her look the part. I once again place my dog tags around her neck and tell her I'll always be there for her. We walk out and we decided to play with team Toretto's heads a little, first Tej, then Suki, then Rome who had Jimmy in his spyder and Brian would drive up and get into the 4 sign, which is like the number 4 on the side of a dice **" : **". Then I'm going to drive up the middle and park in the middlethey have their V sign so we have our own. It was time! Time to see Dom. Time to Race the King. Time to prove myself as queen of the east coast.

We waited until we saw Dom's team drive up, "V shape gee original" I thought to myself and chuckled. There was one small difference the spot next to Dom, my spot, was empty. Aw how nice, make me feel guilty much? We drive up exactly how we planned to, and we got some looks. I stayed in my car for a moment and let Maddy get out first, now its m turn!

**Dom's POV:**

I woke up earlier than usual this morning, I was nervous or anything, but I was worried all week I'd had been waiting to see Letty; she didn't come. The biggest damn race in America and she didn't come. A race set up just for her and she didn't come. Now It's about 10 to 12 and I'm ready to race. I have been working on the lambo all morning, its not like I'm going to lose it so why should I try to hard, right…WRONG! Apparently Brian got smashed at his party last night and they have some chick in to race for him. She's meant to be the best on the east coast, beats both male AND female, so forgive me if I'm slightly nervous! I'm trying to rack my head around who it could be, I mean if she's that good maybe I have met her. I walk over to the team who are into the V shape ready to drive up. Ever since Letty left we never filled her spot so Mia drives in with Leon. They all give me the good luck's and slap m back, it's now or never. Time to end the races and score some cars. We drove up, and waited. It was probably three or four minutes before they did but then I saw team O'Connor come up, Brian was going extra slow, well that'll teach him to get drunk. Then I saw who was racing me, it looked like a Nissan 240sx from a distance, and then when it pulled up it hit me, it was Letty's car! I sighed with relief, I had found her, finally. Each member of their team stepped out and sat on Brian or This guy called 'Rome's ' hoods. Then from the passenger side of Letty's car came a small girl, she ran over to Brian and hugged him, what are Brian and Letty together or something? And had a kid? Then she stepped out. DAMN SHE LOOKED HOTTER THAN WHEN SHE LEFT. She walked over to Brian and I guess he made a smart comment because she decked him, right hook. I watched her for while but then the small girl took my attention. She was about 3 I'd say and was dressed almost identical to Letty and fro what I could tell, was a lot like Letty. She was running our way, she ran straight up to Vince and he picked her up. How did he know her?

"Vince, how the f-ck do you know her?" I said huskily, which was the step before I yelled. He could've known Letty was here and let me go mad with insanity because I thought she hadn't come.

"Uhhh, she's" Vince began but then the small girl looked at me, she was the girl form last night. And the strange resemblance that I saw was Letty. She's Letty's Daughter. She had Letty's Dad's Dog tags around her neck; then she spoke. Her voice was deep like Letty's but for a Hispanic girl she had these deep, deep blue eyes that were almost black.

"This is My Uncle Vince thank you very much, and I've known him for 4 days, and that's my Aunt Mia" she said matter of factly. She had so much confidence and so much strength about her, but I quickly diverted my attention. FOUR DAYS. They have known for FOUR DAYS!

"So you two knew Letty was here and didn't TELL ME!" I was yelling now, they looked petrified, but Letty's daughter didn't she just laughed. She was so small but still so much like Letty. Mia came up and explained the whole thing to me, and while she did I saw Letty go and talk to V and the boys. After she'd finished, I walked over to Letty, she looked at me and then at the ground. Is that shame in Letty Rodriguez? She has never had shame in her eyes: never!

"Hello Letty" I said calmly. She just replied with Hi, then trust Hector to get on with it by saying, "Come on Its Race time!" Letty got into her Nissan quickly after kissing her daughter on the cheek and muttering something in Spanish. I got into my Lambo, and then it hit me. She has beaten me before and if Brian Has improved then she would've too, ad she could quite easily beat me. We drove up the starting line; our cars were in arms reach of each other. I wound down my window as she wound hers down; she looked me deep in my eyes, I saw hurt and sadness. She looked so beautiful but her eyes were dead, she mouthed, "I'M Sorry" and looked back to Hector. I started playing 'Rollin' by Linkin Park, everyone cheered, it had happened. I'd found Letty. She aint getting away from me now. I heard her start blasting Shut up and Drive by Rihanna and it shocked me a little because she's more into heavy kinda stuff like stuff that would make you sing along of bang your head, she used to play furious by Ja rule or Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday! But that song suits her, its sexy and tough. Hectors arms flew into the air and down, I shifted into first and turned on my NOS, from what I could tell Letty did the same, then his arms came down. It was on.

**Letty's POV:**

I wasn't ready. I didn't know what I was doing. Hectors arms flew down and I took off. This wasn't like our course in Miami, it was an up and back. Up to the marker and back. Altogether it was half a mile, quarter mile up and quarter mile back. The blood was pumping through my veins; it felt good. Dom was half a car in front of me, and I was gaining. We got to the marker and I drifted around, Brian would kill me for drifting when I got back because of the tyres he put on my car but he'll get over it. Now we are right next to each other, I can feel myself holding a breath. I can practically taste the victory corona in my mouth. Then before I can react I see it. Some random Bitch has walked onto the track I swerve to miss her but being in Nevada there are cliffs everywhere. Unfortunately for me when I swerved the cliff just appeared in font of me, I went over. Everything went black. I yelled out for Maddy, for Dom for anyone. It was too late though; I was over the cliff. I don't remember much dust looking back over my shoulder and Doms car screech to a halt, I was gonna marry that man; Whether he knew it or not. I remember crawling out of the car, I don't remember how far I got but I laid myself down on a rock and fell in an out of consciousness only two people bugging my brain. Dominic and Madelyn. The two loves of my Life.

**Dom's POV:**

Racing Letty gave me adrenaline that I've never felt before. It was like walking on Fire or swimming through thick Ice. Impossible, or deadly, but amazing. She'd caught me after she drifted around the marker; she drifted! I know that I did too but that's not how we do it in LA; we sprint not drift. Anyway we were almost at the finish line when a stupid chick walks out straight out in front of Letty, she swerved and went over the cliff. LETTY! I didn't think, I slammed the breaks on; I lost her once and I just got her back I aint gonna lose her again! I run over and meat our team and Letty's at the edge, her daughter is yelling out to her and trying to run down, Vince is holding her back. Her daughter is so young too young too lose her mother. I can't even see her car its just a massive cloud of dust; that's it, I aint waiting for someone else to do something I have got to be the one to do this; me!

"Call 911" I yell at Leon and the team as I slide down the cliff, and I feel every single bump that her car would've taken. I hear Mia yell for me not to do it. She doesn't understand though. Letty is my life. She is the only girl when we were in high school not to fall all over me. She was the only one who understood what prison was like and the only one who really understood me. The only one that I loved like my Dad loved my Moms, the only love of my life. Heck she was more important to me than racing, and that's saying something. I get to her car; she's not in it. But lots of Blood is. I Scream her name and hear her groan and see her lying on a rock about 20 feet away, blood everywhere. I run over to her, and for only the 3rd time in my life I saw her cry. She didn't cry at the heists. Or when Her Dad died, or even when my Dad died. Only when I cheated on her and when Her moms went jail. I picked her up bridal style and I heard her mutter 8 words:_ I. LOVE. YOU. LOOK. AFTER. MADELYN. FOR. ME_. I told her I loved her and I'd look after Maddy, whom I'm guessing is her daughter. I felt her head fall on my shoulder and I carried her as far as I could up the steep rocky cliff, she was so still and pale, not like herself at all. She was weak and I felt like I was hurting her by holding her. I met the fire fighters half way and they carried us the rest of the way up. We reached the edge of the cliff. People were everywhere. They took Letty from my arms; she was still so still. They placed her gently in the ambulance, I went to get in and then realised what she said LOOK AFTER MADELYN FOR ME! I frantically searched for her little girl she was gone. I called out to Brian and asked him where she was.

"Don't know man, she'll come back. Always does." He said quickly, still in awe of what had happened. I called out to Mia and asked her. She said the same thing as Brian, that slightly worried me. I sat down on the front of Vince's Maxima and held my head in my hands.

"Dom, I'll go with Letty. She'll be okay Letty is strong, Dom." She cooed softly.

"Yeah, uh I gotta…..find Madelyn" I began

"Don't call her that she'll kill you if you do, she likes Maddy" Mia said trying to lighten he mood up, not succeeding. She got into the ambulance and left with Letty. I walked around for about 10 minutes before seeing to small black leather covered legs poking out from the opened door of my Lambo, Maddy! I walked over to her and sat down in front of her. Using my index finger and my thumb to lift her chin up and look her in the eyes. She must be the strongest one of the two of us because she is the first to speak.

"Is Mommy gonna be ok?" she asked me wiping her tears away.

"I hope so baby girl, I really do" I then realised that I too was crying. I lifted her up and sat down placing Maddy on My knee and rocking her back and forth.

"Dom, do you want me to look after Maddy for ya Dawg?" It was Brian he and Vince were getting ready to go to the hospital; I looked at them.

"NO! Letty asked me to look after her," I said slightly to harsh, but MY Letty could die, and I don't feel like being nice.

"Maddy, do you" Began the guy who's name I think was Paris or London, Rome that was it.

""NO" She yelled at him." IM staying here, I don't want to go with you I wanna stay with DOM!"

She had Letty's Temper, but she reminded me a little of me, kinky huh? She looked at me and smiled a very sad smile. " I'm sorry, it's my fault my Mommy wasn't in LA with you," I couldn't speak. She hugged me close, she needed me and as much as I hated to realise it, I needed her too.

I pulled my legs in and started the lambo up. "You wanna go see you Mom" I asked her, not taking her off my knee. "Yeah, go fast." She said falling asleep on my knee, OH I'll go fast; I'll go real fast.

When we got to the hospital, it was in Las Vegas, it was the only Hospital close enough, Maddy had woken up when I drove in, Brian and his guys and Vince, Luka, Leon and Jesse weren't far behind Me and Maddy. I picked her up and carried her on my chest with her head on my left shoulder and her legs around my waist. I carried her in to the ER, I asked the lady at the desk about Letty and she pointed to Mia over in the corner of the waiting room, asleep.

"Mia, Mia come on girl wake up" I said quietly, twisting Maddy around so she could rest her head on my chest. Mia woke up and said that Letty had been in surgery since they got here. I turned around and saw everyone walk in. we waited for hours. Luka was asleep on Letty's friend Suki and Maddy asleep on me. I paced the room holding her, how long did it have to take. I saw a surgeon heading our way.

"Are you Letty Rodriguez's Family?" He asked.

"Yes, is she okay?" I hastily asked as he nodded his head and shushed me.

"Letty will be fine, she is currently in a medically induced coma, but we have set it so she could come out at any time. She suffered severe internal bleeding but we managed to contain it. She also suffered from a punctured lung, liver and Bladder but luckily her heart and brain have not suffered at all, and everything has been repaired. But there is one problem, we are unsure if the lung will heal so when she wakes up we will then know."

"Can we see her?" I asked, this was all a little too much JUST LET ME SEE HER.

"Yes but I need you either to all go in at once or not go in at all, her condition is fragile and we realised that the more people around made her comfortable." I nodded and woke up Maddy and Suki woke up Luka, we all headed in quietly. No one game enough to make a noise. She was so pale. I didn't want Maddy to see this but she wouldn't go back. I held her right hand as Maddy held me tightly, I could feel her tears through my wife beater. WE all spoke to her and we held conversations around her. We sat there for hours, which then turned into days, which turned into weeks and Letty still wasn't awake.

**Letty's POV:**

I could hear everyone talking and felt them all around me but I just could wake up. I didn't know how. I heard Dom, Brian, Tej and Jimmy then Mia and everyone else. Maddy from what I had heard was on Mia's lap. It must have been weeks until I found the energy I have now to wake up. I can hear Dom talking to Maddy, and Mia and Brian seem to be getting along. Vince is on the phone; I think he's talking to my cousin. That's my cue to wake up.

"Dom, why hasn't my mommy woken up, did I hurt her when I touched her hand? I heard Maddy ask him, I chuckled in my head. But Doms response shocked me slightly.

"No Baby girl, Mommy isn't very well and I think its my fault not yours, baby?" Baby Girl? His fault? Okay I need answers.

"Its Letty fault is whose fault it is!" I said opening my eyes. Maddy looked older, and tired. Whereas Dom looked as handsome as ever but tired as well, they were all cuddled up in the seat I the corner. Mia was sitting on brains lap and Luka was asleep on Suki's Knee. Vince was on the phone to my cousin and Jesse was asleep on the floor next to my bed. Leon was arguing with Rome and Tej and Jimmy were asleep on the couch.

'MOMMY!!!!" Maddy screamed lifting her head from doms Shoulder. I Smiled.

"Hey Baby" I said as Dom put her on the bed and sat down on the edge. I hugged her close as I sat up. I heard Jesse spluttering on the floor then mutter something and scream.

"Jesse man, calm down," I said making a small chuckle vibrate through everyone in the room.

"Letty, damn girl don't you ever scare me like that again", Jesse said trying to be mad at me. I just laughed and Held Maddy closer. Everyone began talking and I scanned the room. My eyes finally landing on Dom. HE sat there looking at me with such care in his eyes. I stared him in the eyes. We just sat there. Staring at each other. The doctor came in moments later to take out all the now unneeded cords in my arms. I can now talk to my friends and family in peace.

"So," I began, making sure everyone was listening. " What happened about the races?"

Vince answered this one for me. "We rang up and told Hector to call it off."

"Okay then and um, how long have I been here?"

Tej took the honour of talking this time. "4 weeks 3 days Latino Momma, you were sleeping for ages."

"Yeah, well I got my reasons." I replied harshly but with a sarcastic tone to it.

'Mommy" Maddy said causing everyone including Dom and Me to look at her while she walked around my bed to the drawer and pulled out a small box. " Happy Birthday. "I looked at her. My little girl was growing up, which is weird when you think about the fact that she is 3, but it's the truth.

"Thanks Baby" I said as I took it and helped her up onto the bed and let her spoon up to me on my left side. I unwrapped it and looked at it. It was my sunglasses from my 240sx. They must have gotten my car out of the valley thing. I smiled and hugged her closer as I saw everyone else smile.

Days went by and I found out what had happened. I could tell that Dom was protective of Maddy. I knew it was because I asked him to be. But, he didn't yet know that he was her father, I could tell. I asked Mia to be certain if he knew, she said that no body had said anything. I knew I had to talk to him. He had found me. I promised him I'd come home. I had to tell him bout Maddy, and I had to do it soon.

I woke up early this morning, hoping no one was there so I could work out what I would say; unfortunately for me Dom was there. Sitting in the corner, nursing Maddy on his lap. They looked so right. Dom must have noticed I had woken up because he lifted Maddy off of his knee and onto the couch, placing a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thank you," I said not really knowing what for I just knew I had t start conversation.

I was a little worried when he didn't respond for a while but when he did it was a plain and simple 'you're welcome'.

**Dom's POV:**

Watching Letty become stronger and yet still feel so weak around her was hard. Every time that she would try to create small talk I'd cut her off. I didn't know what else to do. But, I knew we had to talk. I needed her back. It was the 23rd of April and we had been in the hospital for ages, that's when she tried it again.

I had Maddy on My Knee nursing her to sleep; everyone else was in the motels we had booked for them to stay in. I noticed her breathing become more ragged and I knew from experience that she was waking up. Just because it had been 4 years since she left, it's not something I could forget. I picked Maddy up and put her on the couch, placing a blanket over her motionless body. I heard Letty say 'thank you' and I responded with 'You're welcome'. I knew I had let her down by doing this, but I'm not sure I'm ready to hear the truth about everything.

"Dom?" Letty's voice cut through me like a knife on butter. I turned around and looked at her, she may be still all bruised and battered but she still looked beautiful.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk" I knew it was coming. I sat down in the chair the Mia had almost permanently occupied next to Letty's Bed. "I'm sorry, Dominic, I am so sorry but nothing I can or will say is gonna change what I did." I looked into her eyes she was being 100 honest with me. She meant it.

"Why didn't you come home Letty? You promised!" I asked her harshly, but she knew that we would probably end up yelling; it's just how we function.

"It's a whole lot of History."

'I got more than enough time Let!"

"Okay, I left Baja and went to my cousin Jimmy's, Brian was just there. He kept our Asses out of Prison so I couldn't really beat the crap outa him!" she said, It made me chuckle slightly. "I was there about 3 weeks and ready to come home when I found out I was…" She hesitated.

"Whatever it is Letty, I gotta know!" I said lacing my fingers through hers. She winced at my gesture but didn't pull away: same old Letty.

"I found out I was pregnant…with Maddy" Well no duh? I know she is holding something back, but what is it?

"Well, Maddy didn't just fall from the sky, you had to be pregnant with her Letty. But what are you holding back?" I asked her in a softer than usual voice.

"She's…. Maddy she's um…fine ill just say it"

That would be a good Idea," I said chuckling slightly.

"Maddy is you Daughter, Dom. Her name is Madelyn Toretto!" Her words hit me like a brick wall. I have a daughter?

""What?"

"She's your daughter, that's why I couldn't come home."

"So Instead you just hide the fact that I have a daughter, I had the right to know!" I am yelling at her and I know I shouldn't but I'm a little confused at the present moment.

"You never wanted Kids Dom so don't blame this on me!" well at least I'm not the only one yelling now that Letty is too.

"BUT…that's…this is different!" I said trying to work out why it is different?

"How Dom, HOW?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL YOU GOTTA WORK IT OUT DOM BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO TELL HER THAT SHE FINALLY HAD HER DREAMS COME TRUE BY FINDIN YOU AND NOW TO HAVE HER HEART RIPPED OUT BY HER KING OF THE STREETS FATHER!" Letty yelled. I felt sick now; everything she was saying was true. I couldn't argue anymore.

If we had argued like this before she left I probably would have left the house and gone and made out with some random racer chaser come home and begged for her forgiveness. I couldn't do this to her. Then the thought hit me when Maddy and I were in my Lambo before we went to the hospital, she said " I'm sorry, it's my fault my Mommy wasn't in LA with you," That's what Maddy meant. It was because of Maddy that Letty felt she couldn't come home. Maddy knew I was her dad!

"I'm sorry Letty," were the only words I could form in my mouth, but the anger still clouded her eyes.

"Sorry aint gonna cut it Dom, sure I love you Dom I always have but I cant just up and leave"

"I know Letty, and I love you too but we should talk about this when we get you the all clear."

She had calmed down slightly, "I can't leave with you…" was as far as she got because Maddy had woken up from our Yelling.

"Mommy? Dom? What's going on?" she was so innocent and trapped in this battle between Letty and I. Then I saw it. Maddy was MY daughter. This small girl standing in front of me belonged to me. I never knew what it was like to love someone else other than Letty, well there is Mia because she is my sister and the guys 'cause there family but in the exact second I looked into her deep blue eyes (that are just like my grandma's) I fell in love with my daughter. My little Puerto Rican/Italian Daughter, damn she's gonna have a temper!

"Baby, Dom and I are just working some stuff out," Letty said not as calmly as she probably should have.

'Yeah, just getting some stuff out in the open" I sad helping her up. And brushing the hair out of her eyes.

**Letty's POV:**

Arguing with Dom is the last thing I wanted to do but it happened. But then I saw him help Maddy up and brush the hair out of her face; he cares for her. I just sat there watching my beautiful baby girl for a moment but then she spoke and brought me out of my daze.

"Well I can fix that, Dom loves you Mom and Mom loves you Dom. See easy fixed!" She said clapping her hands and smiling wildly.

"Not that easy Baby" I said smiling, her smile was infectious. There is no crap when Maddy is around. Every time there was an argument around the garage Brian used to go get Maddy and she would yell at us, or just smile, you cant fight her smile, or her yelling!

"Why not?" She just wants it to work but it's a little more complicated, like the fact that I live in Miami and Dom lives in LA!

"Because I made some mistakes Maddy, so your Mom is a little angry at me" Dom said trying to reason with her.

"Look okay. Mommy…" She said as she climbed onto the bed and sat on my lap. "I know you hate it in Miami, you always have. And if you wanted to stay there you wouldn't have a bag of clothes in the 240! And Dom, you made a big race to find my mom! Just coz I'm 3 and a half don't mean I'm stupid I notice things!" she said crossing her arms across her small chest and shaking her head; making Dom and I turn a light shade of pink.

Maddy hopped of me and walked out the door shutting it behind her leaving Dom and me alone. We didn't talk after she left but the strange silence made me realise some things that I never usually think about. So I ask him.

"Dom, why do you suddenly care so much?"

"Letty, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Dom don't answer a question with a question. I mean before the heists you acted like you didn't give a damn. I had to be a colder harder bitch than I was usually to get you to look twice at me, so why do you suddenly care so much?"

"I've always cared Letty, I was just worried bout the heists" he said shyly; that means he's lying!

"Don't even try to lie to me Dom, I can tell when you do. Now tell me the truth, I deserve to know!" I was being harsh but I had my reasons!

"Let, Its was just..." he began again in the same shy tone while sitting down where Maddy was sitting moments before.

"I said DON'T LIE TO MEE DOM!"

"FINE LET, Damn I was scared! OKAY BIG DOMINIC TORETTO WAS SCARED CAUSE I…" I looked at him in shock; he was scared?

"You what Dom?" I said quietly shifting my legs over the edge of the bed and dangling them gently before getting out of bed and sitting beside him.

"I…. Was scared of it going wrong! I knew it would how long could we go around boosting semi's for crying out loud! I knew that eventually something would go wrong"

"You couldn't have **known** that Dom, sure you could've had the feeling Le, Vince and I had but you couldn't have fully **known** that Vince would get stuck on the Semi, you couldn't have known my car would flip. No one could know that!" I cooed into his ear rubbing his back gently, I know that for my cause I should've stayed in my bed but it was instinct to go and sit with him.

"I wouldn't have done it If I knew you would get hurt Let, I really wouldn't have!" he whispered looking deep into my eyes; he was being truthfully. Whoa!

We sat there for a while and Dom fell asleep on my lap before I knew I had to go back to bed; I didn't want him to get the wrong Idea by me falling asleep on him. I stood up and slipped in. About 3 minutes later everyone flocked in, waking Dom up. I looked around at Mia, Brian, Rome, Vince, Jesse, Jimmy, Tej, Suki, Leon and Luka. They are all so different, how do 10 people who live basically on opposite ends of the country get along so well together? 1 word, cars!

Maddy run sin about a minute later, and heads straight for Dom, sitting up on his lap I watch them for a moment, He has his legs spread out in front of him on the couch and he is leaning against the arm of the couch. Maddy runs up and snuggles into his chest and he hugs her tightly; am I really gonna take my daughter from her father by making her go back to Miami? Or will I take her to LA?

Decisions Decisions Decisions

X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x - X – x – x – x

Hey guys there you go the big reunion its over 5500 words long do if you haven't reviewed for any other chapters PLEASE review for this one even if you have reviewed for the others please review for this one thanks so much NissanGirl


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone Love LA

Hey I know it's been ages but it was end of term and I gots into some trouble at school and get grounded, no computer for weeks! Anyway I'm back and this is not the best chapter ever but I like it so please review and stuff, and PS never ever swear at your teacher the throw something at them and storm out of the room, not the best idea Trust me! lol

Thanks heaps TO:

Jazzy, Mrs Dominic Toretto AUs, ElCaminoCat, ForensicAnrthropologistLEtty, RunningWild-22, myppe, Jenniferstein2006, beauty7890102, Vinces-Girl, Anary and the-dodge-girl.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Everyone loves LA**

**Letty's POV: **

I had been sitting in hospital for bout 5 weeks now and I was allowed out tomorrow and I had no idea exactly where I was going, Miami or LA? I started to pack my clothes into the duffle bag that was given to me. I looked around the room and liked what I saw: Maddy asleep on Dom, Mia asleep on Brian, Luka asleep on Vince and Leon and Jesse asleep on the floor. I had no idea where Tej, Rome, Jimmy or Suki were but I didn't really care. The people sitting in front of me, they are my family.

"Hey Letty girl" A voice behind me said, it was eerily familiar, Hector!

"Hey Hector" I said turning around, he had been in a few times to see me, but it seemed that this wasn't a pleasurable visit.

"Uh, Let, We gotta talk about your car." He said, everyone was beginning to wake up, probably a good thing.

"Letty doesn't need to go back there hector," Dom said from behind me. In that exact moment I knew that the only place to decide where to go was to go back to the place I went, weird I know but I knew getting back to where the races were, back to my car, back to where falling off a cliff, may have been the best thing to ever happen to me.

"I'm going back" I said, picking up my duffle bag and walking out of the room ready to finally leave this horrible hospital. I hear everyone shuffle out of the room behind me as I sign the papers so I can leave.

"Letty are you sure I mean, you don't have to!" Mia said trying in her own way to make me not go.

"Yeah, Mi I do, its just one of those freaky things, I gotta go" I said sighing at the end as Dom walks out of the hospital room with a groggy Maddy on his hip.

"Mommy, do we gotta go now" Maddy said looking at me with her deep blue eyes.

'Yeah Baby girl, we gotta go now" I said dropping my duffle and walking over to her.

"We going to Miami?" She said reaching out for me as Dom passed her to me.

"I don't know baby but first we are going to the Race Place to get everything" I said settling her on my hip and walking back over to pick up my duffle.

"Mommy Can we visit Uncle Vince, Auntie Mia, Jesse, Leon…and Dom" Damn what do I say now, I look in her eyes and I know she doesn't want to go to Miami, she doesn't wanna leave Dom. Who would? He's like Gravity! I work out what to say when Dom interrupts me.

'Course she'll let ya Baby Girl, if she doesn't I'll kidnap ya!" I chuckle to my self and head for the door, turning around to face them at the last minute.

"Well, are yall comin' or not?" I said walking outside and looking around.

"Mommy, Uncle Brian brought the Mazda over for you to Drive" I sigh, at least I don't have to ride with Dom yet.

Then she asks me a question that I have been dreading, a question that I knew would come but was afraid of, 'I have to share her now' I think as she asks the dreaded question.

"Mommy, can I ride with Dom?" I looked Maddy, I looked into her eyes; She's fallen in love with him.

I looked harder and saw that she was scared; she didn't want to leave him. I looked at her again and again, blinking my eyes at irregular intervals.

"Okay" I said softly, as I put her down and turn around slowly and watch her run across the car park and jump into the arms of her awaiting father. I watch them for a moment until Dom catches my gaze. I want so badly to look away but I couldn't. I felt someone touch my arm gently as it brought me out of my daze. I looked over to see Brian, he is talking but I cant hear a word, so I quickly got into the Mazda RX-8 and speed off heading for the race place, heading towards answers.

I could feel the wind blowing through my hair.

I could feel each rotation of the fanbelt.

I could feel the speed picking up.

I don't have a clue what it means but every time I get into a car, I get the answers. I pull up at the place. I look around. All the sheds are there but it's almost deserted. I see Tej and the crew packing up our shed. I see the police tape around the area where I went off. But what I don't see is my car.

I step out of the Mazda and walk over to the tape. I look down, no car! I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, I know its Dom and I don't care, I've made my decision, but not everyone will like it!

Dom's POV:

It had been weeks since the races and 4 major things had happened, 1 – I found Letty, 2 – I almost Lost Letty, gain. – 3 – found Brian, and worked all that crap out, still angry for what he did but thankful that he let us go and 4 – gained the most beautiful daughter.

I'm Sitting in the hospital room with Maddy asleep on my lap I heard and saw Hector walk in and begin talking to Letty, I woke Maddy up and lifted her up onto my hip, I heard Hector start Talking about her 240sx, she doesn't need that yet.

'Letty doesn't need to go back there Hector!" I said sternly, she had been hurt enough. I looked at Letty and she seemed to have a look of reckoning, a look of realisation. The she said something that took me back.

"I'm going back" She said picking up her duffle back and walking out of the room, everyone followed quickly.

I couldn't follow that quickly she's going back and then where? Miami? If she goes back I don't want to lose her again.

I walk out of the room with Maddy; I get almost to everyone else when she peaks.

"Dom, is you and Mommy better now?" She looked at me with a tear caressing her left cheek.

"I think so Baby, only your mommy knows that" I said walking over to the rest of the crew.

"Mommy, do we gotta go now?" Maddy asked

I looked at Letty who dropped her duffle and walked over to Maddy and me.

"Yeah baby girl, we gotta go now" she said as I passed the groggy Maddy to her. I heard them say some more but I zoned out, I had one last chance to ask her to stay, and I just have t work out what to say.

I Was drawnout of my thoughts of 'Winning back Letty' to hear Maddy say:

"Mommy, Can we visit Uncle Vince, Auntie Mia, Jesse, Leon …and Dom?" I don't want to hear what Letty says to this it'll b4reak me so I answer for her.

'Course she'll let ya Baby Girl, if she doesn't I'll kidnap ya!" I said chuckling a moment and then following her out the door as she speaks, but last; after everyone else has gone.

I Look at Maddy and Letty, I can tell Maddy asked her something hard because Letty seems to be slightly upset but I don't have much more time to wonder as I see a grinning Maddy run at me. I pick her up and spin her around, my Maddy and hopefully My Letty soon enough. We hop into the Lambo and head off for the race place; I can feal fear pumping through my veins.

We arrive about an hour or so later and I see Letty walk over to the cliff, I look over at Maddy; she's fast asleep on the passenger seat, I kiss her temple then begin walking over to Letty. I see how hard this must be for her, because it's hard enough for me. I put my hand on her shoulder waiting for her to hit me, push it away or do something violent but when she turns around and wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly I feel a rush and thankfulness and love enter my body and my heart swells with love.

"I want to go home" She says barely above a whisper.

"We'll get all your stuff and I'll drive you back to Miami, hows that" I say hoping she will let me

"NO, Dom!" she's still hugging me tightly which scares me especially as she hoarsely says this.

"Well, will you let me Visit my daughter" I say softly, but when she lets go and starts laughing I begin to get worried.

"Dom, I said I wanna go HOME, not to Miami, I want to come back to LA" She says smiling, I smile to as I pick her up and spin her around and around.

Finally my family is getting back together.

"There's one catch" She said quietly.

"Doesn't matter your coming home" I said putting her down but not letting go if her waist.

"Brian has to come to, he's a big part for Maddy's life and of Ours Dom" I sigh happily.

'You think Mia would really let him go back, would he want to go back now?" I say chuckling.

'Besides, Mia deserves it and from what I hear he's a pretty good racer, I need some fresh competition" I say teasingly waiting for her to bite.

"FRESH, what about me idiot I almost beat you, if Bimbo didn't cross the damn track" I laugh and then I lean in and Kiss her. She pushes me away and i see a sparkle of fear in her eye.

"Dom...i..i'm not ready for this" she said slowly stepping back. "I'm not ready for us to be...US again, not yet."

''I'll give you time Letty, all the time in the world" and with that i knew that life was finally falling into place.


	9. Chapter 9: Its not over yet!

Chapter 8: Its not Over yet I know I know that it been close to a year since I updated but I ahd a massive overload of ideas for the story! I hope you enjoty it and PLEASE REVIEW.

PS: I own nothing but the plot, Luka and Maddy.

Chapter 8: Its not Over yet

_**Letty's POV:**_

2 months. It had taken 2 long months for us to move all our stuff and get comfortable to Los Angeles and although Maddy, Brian and I were pleased to be back we just couldn't live in that house yet. So instead we had bought a small two-storey house on the beach at Venice beach, a good two hours away but that didn't keep Dom away.

Years ago it would take him hours to be bothered to drive to 'racers edge' but now it seems the moment he left our house he would be counting the seconds until he could see Maddy again. It annoyed me intensely that he hung around so much, but mainly it was the fact that I barely saw my daughter any more. She was like a ghost around the house.

I walked into her room to see the latest gift Dom had bought her. A small toy Acura NSX, in Green. Her new favourite colour because it was the colour of her uncle jesses eyes. She groaned in her sleep as I sat on the small plush white couch opposite her bed; yet another trait she inherited from her father. I watched her for what seemed like hours. Just watching her small eyes quiver as she dreamt and her chest gradually rise and fall with every deep breathe. Just watching her I realised that she was going to grow up here, she was gonna turn into a teenager and with Dom as her father…being a teenager will be the hardest thing she will ever do. It was bad enough being friends with his sister when I was a teenager. But being his daughter…. well…my poor Maddy will never be able to do anything; Anything for herself. Maybe I am getting ahead of myself, but being a Toretto doesn't necessarily mean she has to live life a quarter mile at a time.

Maddy begins to whimper and shake; which means she is waking up. However the first time she woke up like this I rushed her to the hospital, only to be told its just how she wakes up and have them send me back to the boat feeling like a complete idiot. She opens those glistening blue eyes and I feel calm. My daughter will be fine, she's a Rodriguez and a Toretto, and she will be fine. She will be fine and she will fight through anything her life throws at her, and anything her father throws at her.

"Mommy?"

"Go back to sleep Mija"

"But what are you doing momma?"

"just thinking Madelyn, go back to sleep" I said kissing her gently on the head and closing her door behind me as I left her room. She will be fine because she's my daughter.

--Next Morning 5:43am--

I woke, rather unhappily, to hear extra breathing in my bedroom. I groaned, cussed under my breath and looked up and into the eyes of one Dominic Toretto. He was standing, fully awake, in my doorframe. Looking hotter than ever. The years had done him some good. He tilted his head to the side and looked deep into my eyes. He wasn't here for Maddy.

"Dominic its freaking 5 forty something in the morning what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for Maddy to wake up….." He said with a cheeky grin.

"You and I both know that girl doesn't wake up until at least 9. So come on why are you here?"

"I don't know"

"Dominic….."

'I wanted to talk to you…"

"About Maddy?"

"About me…." Now what do you say to something like that? I looked into his Caramel eyes again and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Dominic…." I began. Rolling my head around in a circle and rubbing my temples gently. He sat on the end of my bed and overtook my statement.

"No Letty, you've had your talk…now it's my turn. I can't keep pussy footing around you…I mean I cant even stay in the same room as you without wanting. No wait. Needing something to happen between us. I look at our daughter and realise she is OUR daughter. So when she asked me the other day why isn't she like the other kids that live down the street whose have the mommy and daddy in the same house, I had no idea what to say. Letty…I want to be one of those families."

I sat in shock. Dominic Jeremy Toretto wants to be a family. THE Dominic "I'm a street racer and law breaker" Toretto wants to be a family. Before I could answer his comment or even think about what I could say, a tired Maddy walked into the room, mumbling under her breath and went to hop into bed with me, but ran into Dom's leg.

"What is this…" she began, before realising who it was. When she did however . . .every impulse of sleep left in her body was drained in one screech.

"DADDY….."

"Madelyn…." He said, trying to be serious and angry, however it didn't work.

"Maddy, honey go back to bed" I said,

"But daddy's here now"

"Madelyn" I stated raising my eyebrows. She got the hint and left the room, grumbling and possibly cussing under her breath. Nothing would surprise me when that girl is tired.

Dom turned expectantly to me…waiting for me to say anything in response to his recent revelation. I just bought a house in Venice and what? He wants me to movie back in with him?

"Look Dom, I want to be a family but…." 

"But nothing, Letty come home."

Dominic just doesn't get it: I JUST BOUT A FLAMING HOUSE. I leant against the headboard and sighed.

"Dom, it only been 2 months…"

"But you were gone for 4 years Letty. I just want to have you again. And I want to wake up every morning and walk down the hall and be able to watch my daughter sleep. I want to be able to growl her for under dressing if she goes out anywhere. I want to be able to sit her on the counter when I cook dinner…"

"I see you've been thinking about this hard?"

"Been thinking about nothing else…Letty please," He said moving closer to me so he was meaning against my headboard as well.

"We just got settled Dominic, it was hard enough getting Maddy moved in and settled here, how, speaking hypothetically of course, would we all fit in the house?"

"Well, there is still over 4 million left over from the heists…we could buy a new one."

"Dom??"

"Seriously Letty, you could even have your own room until your ready. Please, I don't like you and Maddy being so far away"

"Dom, you cant just 'decide' to buy a house. You have to consult the team, go house hunting, get an agent…"

"I already have, they went house searching with me and Maddy yesterday. Already put the down payment on one."

"WHAT? That's why you dropped Maddy off so late?"

"Yeah" he said chuckling " She picked it out, 8 Bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and 3 garages and a pool/Jacuzzi" he said draining each word out about the apparent manor he had bought.

"Its Green?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" 

"Maddy's Favourite colour"

"Haha yeah, but come on Letty"

"Dom don't push it" I warned.

"I haven't pushed Letty, please just please"

I then heard the small pitter patter of feet again and saw Maddy come in again, I knew from the look on her face that she had been listening to the conversation.

"Please mommy, it's a pretty house and I would even get to see Luka and Jesse everyday" she looked into me with her burning blue eyes and I couldn't resist. But what about Brian.

"But Brian…" I began.

"Is fine with it" Dom reiterated.

"Mommy, please…"

I don't know when I became so easy to convince. Maybe it was the fact that I had just been ganged up on.

"Fine, go get changed we start packing in 20 minutes" I said smiling as Dom scooped Maddy up into his arms and swung her around and around listening to the musical tune of her laughter. It was another new beginning.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

_Belle .S. Rodriguez_


End file.
